Disclosed herein are processes for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds. One embodiment is directed to a process for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds of the formula
wherein R1 is an alkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, or an alkylaryl group, R2 is an alkylene group, an arylene group, an arylalkylene group, or an alkylarylene group, R3 is an alkylene group, an arylene group, an arylalkylene group, or an alkylarylene group, and R4 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, said process comprising: (1) first bring to a reaction temperature of from about 20 to about 125° C. a reaction mixture comprising a monoalcohol reactant of the formula R1—OH and a diisocyanate reactant of the formula OCN—R2—NCO, said monoalcohol being present in an amount of from about 0.8 to about 1.2 moles of monoalcohol per every one mole of diisocyanate, said monoalcohol and said diisocyanate reactants being admixed in a solvent, said reactants and said solvent being present in relative amounts of at least about 1 milliliter of solvent per every 1 millimole of diisocyanate, said reaction temperature continuing until reaction between the monoalcohol and the diisocyanate is complete; and (2) subsequent to step (1), adding to the reaction mixture a diamine of the formula
without isolating the reaction product of step (1), thereby forming a compound of the formula
in desirably high yield and high purity.
“Cyclic Bis-Urea Compounds as Gelators for Organic Solvents,” J. van Esch et al., Chem. Eur. J. 1999, 5, No. 3, pp. 937-950, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the study of the gelation properties of bis-urea compounds derived from optically pure trans-1,2-diaminocyclohexane and 1,2-diaminobenzene, with pendant aliphatic, aromatic, or ester groups, as well as the structure of the resulting gels.
“The Design of Organic Gelators Based on a Family of Bis-Ureas,” R. E. Meléndez et al., Mat. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc. 2000, 604, pp. 335-340, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a study of the organogelation properties of a family of bis-ureas.
“Formation of Organogels by Intermolecular Hydrogen Bonding Between Ureylene Segment,” K. Hanabusa et al., Chem. Lett. 1996 pp. 885-886, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses low molecular weight compounds having ureylene segment causing physical gelation in organic solvents. The main driving force for gelation was intermolecular hydrogen bonding between ureylene units.
“Low Molecular Weight Gelators for Organic Solvents,” J. van Esch et al., in Supramolecular Science: Where Is It and Where It Is Going, R. Ungaro and E. Dalcanale, Eds., 1999, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers, pp. 233-259, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the gelation of solvents by organogelators.
“Organogels and Low Molecular Mass Organic Gelators,” D. J. Abdallah and R. G. Weiss, Adv. Mater. 2000, 12, No. 17, September 1, pp. 1237-1247, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the stepwise simplification of low molecular-mass organic gelator structures and the development of methods to determine their packing in organogels at the micrometer-to-angstrom distance regimes, as well as an overview of current and potential applications for these materials.
“Remarkable Stabilization of Self-Assembled Organogels by Polymerization,” M. de Loos et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1997, 119, 12675-12676, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses studies of polymerizable bis(amido)cyclohexane and bis(ureido)cyclohexane derivatives, investigating their gelating capacity for organic solvents.
“Low-molecular weight organogelators,” P. Terech, in Specialist Surfactants, I. D. Robb, Ed., 1997, London: Chapman & Hall, pp. 208-68, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a special class of surfactants which have the ability to form viscoelastic fluids or solid-like materials in organic solvents at concentrations lower than about 2 percent.
“New Functional Materials Based on Self-Assembling Organogels: From Serendipity Towards Design,” J. H. van Esch and B. L. Feringa, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2000, 39, No. 13, pp. 2263-2266, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a review of developments in the field of organogels.
“Synthesis and Self-Assembling Properties of Polymerizable Organogelators,” G. Wang and A. D. Hamilton, Chem. Eur. J. 2002, 8, No. 8, pp. 1954-1961, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the development of a family of polymerizable urea derivatives that are gelators for organic solvents.
“Low Molecular Mass Gelators of Organic Liquids and the Properties of their Gels,” P. Terech and R. G. Weiss, Chem. Rev. 1997, 97 pp. 3133-3159, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a review of the properties of thermally-reversible viscoelastic liquidlike or solidlike organogels comprising an organic liquid and low concentrations of relatively low molecular mass gelator molecules.
“Towards a Phenomenological Definition of the Term ‘Gel’,” K. Amdal et al., Polymer Gels and Networks, 1993, 1, pp. 5-17, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discusses existing definitions of the term “gel” and proposes specific uses of the term.
PCT Patent Publication WO 03/084508 and European Patent Publication EP 1 350 507 (Friesen et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose delivery vehicles for delivering a substance of interest to a predetermined site, said vehicle comprising said substance and a means for inducing availability of at least one compartment of said vehicle toward the exterior, thereby allowing access of said substance to the exterior of said vehicle at said predetermined site. The invention is further concerned with uses of said vehicle and methods for preparing it.
PTC Patent Publication WO 03/040135 (Dowle et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses compounds of the formula
in which R is an amino or guanidino group, R2 is acetyl or trifluoroacetyl, X is CONH, SO2NH, NHCO, or NHCONH, m is either 0 or 1, n is an integer from 2 to 6, q is an integer from 0 to 3, and Y is hydrogen or an aromatic substituent, or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof. Also disclosed are methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical formulations containing them, and their use in the prevention or treatment of a viral infection.
PTC Patent Publication WO 00/55149 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,476 (Wu et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose dimeric compounds, methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical formulations thereof, and their use as antiviral agents. The compounds are particularly useful against influenza virus. In particular the references disclose a dimeric compound which comprises two neuraminidase binding groups attached to a spacer or linking group. Preferably the dimeric molecule comprises two neuraminidase-binding neuraminic acid (sialic acid) or cyclopentyl or cyclohexenyl carboxylic acid derivatives covalently attached to a common spacer group. Pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment, prophylaxis and diagnosis are disclosed and claimed.
U.S. Patent Publication 20010044553 (Kabashima et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a urea-urethane compound having one or more urea groups and one or more urethane groups in the molecular structure, the number of said urea groups (A) and the number of said urethane groups (B) satisfying the following numerical formula: 10≧(A+B)≧3 wherein each of A and B is an integer of 1 or more.
European Patent Publication EP 1 048 681 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,466 (Haubennestel et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process for preparing a solution that is active as a thixotropic agent and contains urea urethanes, in which monohydroxyl compounds are reacted with an excess of toluene diisocyanate, the unreacted portion of the toluene diisocyanate is removed from the reaction mixture, and the monosiocyanate adduct obtained is further reacted with diarines in the presence of a lithium salt to form urea urethanes. The invention also relates to the use of the solution for imparting thixotropic properties to coating compounds.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 10310633, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cationic curing catalyst composition improved in stability during storage at room temperature or above and suppressed in increase in viscosity, using at least one stabilizer selected from the compounds containing a urethane bond, an amide bond, a urea bond and a carbodiimide group in the molecule and a dialkylaminopyridine compound or a proton acid compound.
European Patent Publication EP0 056 153 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,102 (Rasshofer et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose compounds having both s-triazine units and epoxide groups present that are prepared by reacting an epoxide containing an isocyanate-reactive group with a triisocyanate corresponding to the formula
in which X is as defined therein. These reactants are used in quantities such that the equivalent ratio of isocyanate groups to isocyanate-reactive groups is maintained at less than or equal to 1 to 1. The compounds thus produced are particularly useful as reactive cross-linkers in the production of polyurethanes and polyepoxides.
European Patent Publication EP 0 160 402 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,981 (Howells), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose cationic and non-ionic fluorochemicals, mixtures of cationic and non-ionic fluorochemicals, blends of the mixtures with fluorochemical poly(oxyalkylenes), and compositions of the fluorochemicals with hydrocarbon nonionic surfactants. These fluorochemicals and compositions, in dispersions, emulsions and microemulsions, may be applied to porous fibrous substrates to give oil and water repellency and soil resistance.
Japanese Patent Publication JP 59030919, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method to prevent the bad influence of a treatment on spinning properties and drawing properties of synthetic yarn, by providing undrawn yarn of melt spinning with a spinning oil, applying a specific treatment to it, drawing and heat-treating it. The undrawn yarn which is prepared by melt spinning and cooled is provided with a spinning oil by the oil applicator, coated with a treatment by the treatment applicator, sent through the taking up roller and the drawing rollers, and wound around the winder. The treatment is a compound shown by the formula (Rf—A—B1—CONH—X—NHCO—B2—)nY (Rf is 4-16 C perfluoroalkyl; A is —(CH2)x1—, CON(R1)—(CH2)x2—, or SO2N(R1)—(CH2)x2—; x1 is 1-20 integer; x2 is 1-12 integer; R1 is H, or 1-6 C alkyl; B1 and B2 are —O—, —S—, or —N(R2)—; R2 is H, or 1-4 C alkyl; X is bifunctional organic group; Y is polyfunctional organic group; n is 2-10 integer) and its pickup is 0.03-2.0 wt %.
Methods for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds are known. Known methods, however, result in products generated at low yields and in the generation of many byproducts and intermediates as well as the desired product. In addition, known methods require many steps and the isolation of intermediate products. A need remains for methods for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds that can be performed in a single pot. In addition, a need remains for methods for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds that results in production of the desired product in high yield. Further, a need remains for methods for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds that enables production of the desired product in high purity. Additionally, a need remains for methods for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds that requires no isolation or treatment of intermediate products. There is also a need for methods for preparing bis(urea-urethane) compounds that requires no use of excess starting reactants.